


Don't Let the Flame Go Out

by carpemomento



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemomento/pseuds/carpemomento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Zayn mentioned it, it was more of a joke. Earlier that day he had watched the old episode of Pokémon where Ash originally saved Charmander and it got him thinking.</p><p>“Hey Li?” he whispered.</p><p>“Mm?” Liam breathed into his neck half asleep.</p><p>“Protect the flame, don’t let it go out. Just like Ash protected Charmander’s” he said so quietly and innocently.</p><p>Liam chuckled, “I’d never let that happen love. Now go to bed.” He mumbled before pressing a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Flame Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my lovely Eli because i love her oh so much. (:
> 
> a few weeks ago, i was in South Carolina and i spent a good portion of my night making a fire with my brother and just staring at it and that's how this came about.
> 
> this is my first Ziam fic that i've finished and yeah, sorry if it sucks.
> 
> edit: this was originally posted January 2013

The first time Zayn mentioned it, it was more of a joke. Earlier that day he had watched the old episode of Pokémon where Ash originally saved Charmander and it got him thinking.

“Hey Li?” he whispered.

  
“Mm?” Liam breathed into his neck half asleep.

  
“Protect the flame, don’t let it go out. Just like Ash protected Charmander’s” he said so quietly and innocently.

  
Liam chuckled, “I’d never let that happen love. Now go to bed.” He mumbled before pressing a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips.

  
However, Zayn didn’t go to sleep, not at that moment at least. He was too busy thinking about their current situation. They had just began their tour for Up All Night and everything was perfect. Well except for the fact that management was requiring Danielle to be more relevant. She had been hired during their X Factor days, she wasn’t as necessary because their careers hadn’t even begun, but now that they’re the world’s biggest boy band, Management felt that it was unacceptable to have members of the same band be together. He’d never admit to anyone, but Zayn was a bit jealous of her; mainly because she was allowed to be seen in public with Liam. They struggled with convincing Management to allow them to even continue being a couple; they didn’t even attempt to ask to go public. Despite the complications, they worked well, amazingly well. They were no longer Zayn and Liam, but _ZaynandLiam._

  
*Their flame was blazing and ardent, being fueled day in and day out by their combined passion. Steady like a heartbeat, it provided enough warmth and protection to keep them beyond infatuated with one another, without the slightest hint of disdain.*

  
~

  
The second time Zayn brings up the topic, he’s a lot more serious. Lately Liam has been spending a lot more time with Danielle and little to none with Zayn. However, Zayn felt that tonight he could change that and remind Liam of what they had. They had just gotten back to their hotel after an amazing concert and all the boys were on a high, but instead of going out to celebrate, they decided to stay in and celebrate with one another. They were all sprawled out in Niall’s bed not really watching the film that was playing on the TV, but rather just enjoying being in one another’s company. Their trance (for a lack of better words) was broken by Liam shuffling off the bed after a text came through his phone. He left without a word and Zayn, being who he is, automatically followed. Liam had gone to their respective hotel room and seemed to be getting ready to go out.

  
“Li, are you going somewhere?” Zayn questioned

  
“What?” Liam responded, slightly thrown off by Zayn’s presence because he doesn’t remember being followed.

  
“Are you going somewhere?” Zayn asked again, but a bit harsher.

  
“Why, does it matter?” he snapped back.

  
“Liam!” he barked.

  
“For fuck’s sake Zayn! Yes, I’m going out! And yes, with Danielle, since I know that’ll be your follow up question." he yelled.

  
Zayn froze to process what just happened. Liam yelled at him. Liam. Never has Liam risen his voice at Zayn, let alone yelled at him.

  
“Do you love her?” Zayn mumbled, barely audible to even himself.

  
Liam was quiet, longer than he should have been.

  
“Li-” Zayn began, but his voice broke.

  
“I can’t answer that. I have to go get ready now.” Liam sighed and proceeded to the bathroom to fix his hair. A few minutes later, he came back out and started searching for his keys and wallet in order to leave.

  
“y’know,” Zayn finally spoke up, “the fire remains within.”

  
“What?” he failed at hiding the annoyance in his tone.

  
Zayn ignored it and continue, “Our fire, our passion for each is other is within. Like when Zuko and Aang went to visit the dragons to get their fire bending back, they’re physical flames went out, but it was within the whole time.”

  
“You watch way too much tv mate. I have to go now” and just like that, Liam left.

  
Mate? The only time Liam had ever called Zayn mate was the first time they met on the X Factor. What happened between them?

  
*as a fire dies down, miniscule flames remain ablaze in scattered areas; they’re essentially torn. All that’s truly left are glowing embers, giving off a lesser warmth. As with the fire, the passion is dying*

  
~

  
Zayn never brought up the topic to Liam ever again. In fact, he rarely spoke to Liam now. Only broken sentences when something needed to be done, or when someone was needed somewhere. If it weren’t for the fact that they were in a band together, Zayn would have Liam permanently removed from his life. It was nothing but cut glances, bitter tones, and crude gestures when they were around one another. Zayn regrettably allowed himself to be broken, but he was about to break Liam; and Perrie would be his weapon of choice.

  
After Zayn decided it’d be best to stop wallowing in self-pity, he asked Management to find him a beard, and who better to fit the bill than Ms. Perrie Edwards of Little Mix? The original plan was just to spend time with Perrie to make a jealous Liam come crawling back to him, but it all backfired when he actually grew feelings for the girl. They were officially an item; the fans called them Zerrie. Zayn enjoyed being around her, all of his feelings for Liam completely forgotten and irrelevant.  
Liam disproved of Zerrie; the nickname leaving a stale taste on his tongue. He was tired of Zayn boasting about her rehearsals, he was tired of seeing her at meetings, he was just completely done. Sure he had Danielle, but lately things were changing; he was too busy for her and her for him.

  
“Trouble in paradise?” Zayn mocked one afternoon after he overheard Liam arguing on the phone with Danielle.

  
“Piss off.” Liam replied bluntly.

  
“Oh, so I’m right?” he scoffed, “leave it to Liam Payne, Mr. Sensible, the ‘innocent puppy’, to fuck up two relationships. You deserve an award.”

  
Zayn laughed and began to walk away; it set Liam off.

  
Liam yanked the older boy by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

  
“Shut the fuck up!” he barked.

  
“If I don’t? Are you gonna hit me? Do it!” Zayn retaliated.

  
Liam was fuming now and was about ready to kill Zayn. Instead he leaned in closer and spoke so low and deep that it sent a chill of fear down Zayn’s spine.

  
“You’re fucking pathetic y’know? You tried to make me jealous and it didn’t work. I’m over you. You’re worthless and weak. I only tolerate you because we work together, outside of that, you’re nothing to me. Stay the fuck out of my way or next time, I will hit you, and I’ll make sure to ruin that pretty little face you admire so much” he let Zayn go, but not before shoving him, and walked away.

  
*when a fire completely dies out, everyone knows. The billowing smoke fills the air and settles into the lungs of the unfortunate people surrounding it; nothing in the area comes out untouched, unharmed.*

  
~

  
The Ziam fallout affected everyone in the band and everyone in close association with them. Everyone was forced to walk on eggshells and monitor what they said to who when this person or that person was around. It was nerve-wracking and hectic for everyone, especially for Liam and Zayn.

Both of their relationships were crumbling away; Liam’s deteriorating faster than he may have liked. On top of being too busy for Danielle, he also became uninterested. There was always a nagging in the back of his mind whenever he was around her; something wasn’t right, they weren’t right.

Quite frankly, Liam was tired of trying, so he gave up.

  
They were done and now he was completely alone; His former best friend not wanting anything to do with him.

  
Zayn noticed from afar that something in Liam had changed; he was broken, but it wasn’t by Zayn’s doing.

He wanted to do something, he wanted to care, Liam was his best friend. That’s what stopped Zayn from taking action. Liam was his best friend, past tense, as in no longer.

This was the second time Zayn Malik allowed Liam Payne to break him. It wasn’t fair. A wave of emotions came flooding back. He wasn’t supposed to be with Perrie, he was supposed to be with Liam. He was always supposed to be with Liam.

  
*after the smoke clears, the ground is left damaged and used. What was once precious, fulfilling, life is now ash barren and dead. But with death, comes new life*

  
~

  
Zayn never meant to overhear Liam crying, he just meant to go back to his hotel room, but as the sobs became louder, his heart pulled him towards Liam’s room.

  
He used his key to enter. “Liam?” he poked his head in and searched for the other boy. Liam was on the floor, in the corner of his room, sat near the windowsill, and he looked like shit.

  
“What do you want?” he hissed.

  
“What’s your problem?” Zayn snapped back.

  
“Everything.” Liam whispered. His sobs began to echo off the walls again.

  
Zayn’s heart ached. “Liam,” he crossed the room to sit and wrap his arms around Liam, “Li it’s okay. Everything is gonna be okay. I’m here, I’m sorry I wasn’t there before, but I’m here now.” His tone dramatically softened from the way it was when he first came to the room.

  
“But it’s all my fault.” Liam hiccupped. “Everything.”

  
“You and Danielle? No Li, that’s not your fault. You guys were too busy for one another”

  
“No, not her, us. It’s my fault. I hurt you Zayn, I did, and I had no reason to. You’re perfect and I screwed it all up.”

  
“No, it’s not your fault. Liam please don’t blame yourself.” Zayn tried to lie, but failed because Liam snapped.

  
“Jesus Zayn, yes it was! I fucking broke you! And I enjoyed it too! What do you have to say about that?!” he began shouting and something in Zayn clicked. He got up and began walking towards the door, then stopped.

  
“What do I have to say? What do I have to say?! You’re fucking pathetic Liam! You’re a worthless piece of shit and you deserve to be miserable!”  
Liam tried to cut him off, but Zayn was angry now.

  
“NO! Fuck what you have to say! Did you enjoy it Liam?! Did you like the feeling of breaking my heart?” Zayn was shouting louder than before. “You sick, masochistic bastard! I wanted to hate you so bad, but I couldn’t! I couldn’t” his voice broke and his knee weakened beneath him. “I loved you Liam. I was in love with you; I’m still in love with you. And you don’t care.” He whispered, “You just don’t care anymore” Zayn was the one crying now. Once again, he let Liam get to him. He regained his composure and began again, “it was all a front; the whole Zerrie ordeal. I just wanted to make you jealous, but I messed up at fell for her. She wasn’t you though, you seem to be the only person for me and I hate it. Why don’t you love me anymore?” he whispered.

  
Liam’s heart was breaking. He was responsible for the mess of a boy across the room from him. How could he do this? He got over himself and crossed the room the wrap his arms around Zayn.

  
“I still love you,” he whispered into Zayn’s ear, “I’m still in love with you.”

  
“So why did you do it? Why did you hurt me?”

  
“I was scared. I was afraid I wasn’t good enough, afraid that you’d find someone better for you. I don’t deserve you.”

  
“But you’re everything that I want and more.” Zayn shifted himself so he could look Liam in the eyes, “as long as you’re in, I’m in.”

  
“I’m sorry Zayn. I’m so, so sorry” he mumbled into Zayn’s neck after pulling him into a hug. “I’m in. I won’t be scared anymore. I love you, so much.”

  
“I love you too Liam.”

  
*after the fire goes out, and all that’s left is ash, everything becomes cold. Warmth is needed, craved, and anything will be done to start a fire again. Impulse fires don’t last long, and they tend to burn the people involved. They also have the danger of spreading out of control.*

  
~

  
Zayn eventually had to break things off with Perrie, and surprisingly she was fine with it, but Management wasn’t. They still forced Zerrie to be a thing, despite the objection from both parties. However, Liam was fine with it, Zayn was his again. They weren’t perfect anymore, and old wounds still needed to mend, but they felt as though everything was perfection. But nothing is ever truly perfect, is it?

  
They rushed back into things way too quickly and it got messy. They longer cared about the restrictions Management gave them and they proved it by their interviews and concerts.

  
Obvious flirting, not-so-secretive touches, leaning in towards one another, and most of all, the neck kiss and the dancing.

  
With chaos comes damage control; Management brought Danielle back.

  
Zayn and Liam were on the rocks, it was becoming too much to handle again.

  
It still stung to see Liam out with Danielle and Zayn out with Perrie.

  
“Zayn, I’m never giving you up again. I don’t care what happens, I refuse to lose you. I can’t do that to myself again, or to you.” Liam began.  
They had the day off and of course they spent it with one other. Nothing public or too complicated, just spending time at Liam’s flat, enjoying being in one another’s company. Lately Liam had noticed that Zayn had becoming more distant, he figured he was afraid that’s he’d be left again.

  
“I love you Zayn, you’re my entire world y’know.” he shifted himself in Zayn’s arms so that he could face him. Placing a hand on his check, he continued, “it’s not gonna be easy, but I’m willing to fight for us, for you and your happiness. I just wanna make you happy Zayn.”

  
“I’m happy Liam. I’m always happy when I’m with you. No matter what we go through, if we go through it together, it’s all worth it.” Zayn responded. He started to wipe a tear from his eye (when did he get so emotional), but Liam stopped him and wiped it for him.

  
“I love you Zayn Malik.” He pressed a kiss to his lips. “I promise to never stop loving you or fall out of love with you. And I promise to never let the flame go out again. I’ll protect with all I have. I can’t promise we won’t get burned, or that it’ll always stay strong, but it’ll never go out again.” His voice was calm, but there was so much passion behind his words.

  
“Never?” Zayn asked.

  
Liam nodded, “never.”

  
“I love you Liam James Payne” he smiled and then kissed him.

Liam kissed him back and smiled into it.

Everything was gonna work out fine, they were gonna be okay.

  
*even the wildest fires can be controlled. These fires are started by rushed emotions, but contained and fueled by passion. There is no longer any worry as to if they’ll go out, because these flames are eternal.*

**Author's Note:**

> so, what'd you think? and again, i'm sorry. i kinda suck at writing.
> 
> you can always find me at dontaskaboutmyurl on tumblr
> 
> k love you byeee! (:


End file.
